Adrianna Anderson (Prime Earth)
| HistoryText = Origins Being an expert in the field of cybernetics, the focus of her work is in the Empire's Research and Development (R&D) Lab A-1 and often she served Dr. Cale through a computerized holography of herself, and she was the creator of the Cyberwalker System. Dr. Anderson considers Veronica as her best (and only) friend, intimately calling her Ronnie, and she was also a Wonder Woman fan. When the twin gods Phobos and Deimos forced Dr. Cale to get information from Wonder Woman's mind with the Cyberwalker System, Adrianna volunteered to use it instead of her friend. However, when facing the Amazon Princess, the Cyber System suffered a break and Adrianna, who was connected to it, eventually died. Becoming Doctor Cyber More than a year had passed since her death, when Veronica created an artificial intelligence (AI) from what she could recover of Adrianna's neural map stored in the Cyber System, and she returned as a construct. Thus, Veronica's friend left her identity as Adrianna, taking over entirely the identity of Doctor Cyber. She aided Veronica in keeping Wonder Woman distracted while they had Dr. Barbara Ann Minerva turned into the Cheetah by using her wireless connections to cause disasters all over the world. From there, she served as a mystical aid, helping to keep Veronica's occult learning together so that she could adequately defend herself against Phobos and Deimos, including how to bind them to the form of two pet dogs and the summoning of Circe the Weaver. Furthermore, she attempted to help find Themyscira for Veronica, but had continuous trouble doing so due to it being in another dimension that she could not access easily. Considering herself the "hands" of Godwatch when compared to Veronica being the "brains," Doctor Cyber blamed Wonder Woman and the Gods of Olympus for the grief they had wrought on humanity and her organic self in particular. After some time as Doctor Cyber, she had stopped using her form as Adrianna Anderson quite as much, taking on alternate forms more often in keeping with the lessening grip on her former human self. After the failure to bring a restored Izzy Cale back from Themyscira, the arrest of Team Poison and Colonel Poison, and the fast approaching arrest of Veronica herself, Doctor Cyber tried to console her friend, but was rebuffed as being not the real Adrianna, but merely an artificial intelligence forged from her neural imprint. Seemingly feeling hurt from that, Doctor Cyber left Veronica to her grief. | Powers = * : Due to being an artificial intelligence, Anderson can take on any physical form she wants for her avatar, though they seem to be constrained to a simple cosmetic change. * : Through the Cyber System, Anderson is able to mentally control the Walker (the "physical" part of the Cyberwalker system) even from a distance, as well as any interconnected systems that are online anywhere in the world. | Abilities = * ** *** *** | Strength = | Weaknesses = * * | Equipment = * Cyberwalker System | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * It seems that Adrianna Anderson was based on New Earth's Leslie Anderson, friend of Veronica Cale and co-founder of Cale-Anderson Pharmaceuticals. Like Adrianna, Leslie often calls her friend by the nickname Ronnie. | Recommended = | Links = }}